In many trades, it is often necessary to use a ladder to reach elevated locations for performing work, such as painting. It is often difficult to hold onto the ladder while also trying to hold or use the various tools or paint cans utilized at the elevated location. This need for holding and having readily available the various tools or paint cans needed to perform the work at the higher elevation is solved in many ways by a plethora of different accessories attached to the ladder. Many of these have been relatively complex, have been difficult to carry, and are often not securely attached to the ladder so as to prevent movement.
A ladder tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,659 entitled “Combination Bracket and Adjustable Ladder Tray” issuing to Lachance on May 1, 1984. Therein disclosed is a combination bracket and adjustable ladder tray for holding tools and material in close proximity to the work area. The tray is supported by pipes extending within the hollow rungs of the extension ladder. The tray is adjustable so that it can always be level relative to the ground.
Another ladder accessory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,723 entitled “Ladder Accessories” issuing to Hooten on Jul. 16, 1991. Therein disclosed is a device adapted to attach to a ladder to enhance balance and stability and provide support for equipment, tools and supplies. A rigid shaft utensil support is inserted through the rung of the ladder to support tools, equipment and supplies.
Yet another ladder rung supported platform is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,954 entitled “Ladder Rung Supported Combination Platform and Utensil Rack” issuing to Ledford on Mar. 9, 1993. Therein disclosed is a ladder platform and utility frame having a footplate supported by an adjacent ladder rung. A stub arm and lug attached to the utensil frame and the footplate stabilize the utensil frame in a substantially horizontal plane.
While many of the prior ladder accessories have utilized the rungs of a ladder to provide support, they are generally relatively complex and have many different parts that are difficult to carry and often difficult to assemble and attach to a ladder. Additionally, many of these prior ladder platforms or racks have been difficult to level and are difficult to use. Many of the prior ladder accessories also do not easily and securely attach to the ladder.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient utility platform that is compact and easily carried and that securely attaches to a ladder.